Magical Creatures
by Lustful Muse
Summary: Hermione goes back in time to stop Tom Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort. It was a mission that she was prepared for, but who, in Merlin's name, is Tomsy? Can Hermione convince Tom that he isn't a House Elf? More importantly, will she even want to?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wanted to write a time turner story because I think Tom Riddle is devastatingly handsome and the idea of him thinking that he is an elf was just too hilarious to pass up. I don't quite know how this story will play out, but feel free to share whatever ideas you have!**

**Let the story begin... **

* * *

><p>There was something terribly wrong. The time turner was supposed to take Hermione back to the year 1944 so that she could prevent Tom Riddle from creating his horcruxes and thereby later becoming Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore had warned her about the consequences of dabbling with the fabric of time, but the scene before her was utterly baffling.<p>

Hermione had been transported to what appeared to be the main kitchen at Hogwarts. A passing elf had told her that it was, indeed, the year 1944, but that didn't explain the strange scene before her. Having been acquainted with the unnerving red of Voldemort's eyes, the snake-like features of his face, and his ghastly, translucent skin, Hermione was startled by the beauty of his youth.

His hair was silky brown, parted to the side of his head in soft waves. Hermione fingered her own bushy mane, secretly envious that he possessed such locks. Even his features spoke of aristocratic breeding, despite the Muggle origins of his father. His limbs were long and sculpted gracefully with muscle, covered by a smooth expanse of fair skin.

Then there was the issue of his clothing.

Or, in this case, the lack thereof.

He had what appeared to be a pillowcase around his waist, the length of which was indecently short. Hermione felt her cheeks flush at the way the cloth lifted as he bent to retrieve an item from the shelf. It inched higher and higher to almost obscene heights.

"Tom!" she finally shrieked, unable to watch in silence any longer. The image of his pale backside would forever be ingrained in her mind and for the first time Hermione begrudged her large brain.

Upon hearing her outburst, Tom squeaked and dropped a pot. He turned towards her, eyes wide and lips trembling.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Perhaps it wasn't the most suitable way to approach him, given that this was their first meeting in this time, but things were already far from what Hermione had anticipated. She refrained from tapping her foot in impatience as Tom shuffled towards her with a chagrined expression. His shoulders were hunched as though fearful of her wrath.

"I is sorry," he whispered in a quivering voice.

"Sorry?" she intoned, brows furrowed in confusion.

Due to her embarrassment at seeing him so exposed, Hermione had screeched, slipping into the unconscious use of his first name, yet it was Tom who was apologizing to her. She couldn't understand why he wasn't angry. Hermione had heard rumors of how he abhorred the name 'Tom' for it reminded him too much of his father.

Putting that momentarily to the side, why in the world was his grammar so horrendous? Hermione was told that Tom had been the best wizard of his year. Had there somehow been a mistake?

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked hesitantly.

Tears welled in his eyes as his hands balled into fists.

"Tomsy is a bad elf!"

He slammed his fist into his head and Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. Tom continued his self-berating, hitting his head with each rebuke.

"Bad Tomsy!"

Punch.

"Bad! Bad!"

Hermione grabbed his wrists before he could inflict further damage.

"Stop that!" she cried.

Tom flinched at her tone so Hermione lowered her voice.

"Tom…sy," Hermione began carefully, "do you know where Dumbledore is?"

A frantic nod was her only reply.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps Dumbledore would be able to explain what was going on around here.

"Then could you please direct me to him?"

Tom nodded once more and scurried out of the kitchen. Hermione trailed behind him cautiously, hoping that nothing else would surprise her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**NadiatheNinja123: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

**sweeteandcookies: I know right! Lol!**

**HollyVanDerBerg: Thank you!  
><strong>

**ima: I will try!**

**dark-moon1820: Thank you so much for your kind words! I know my chapters tend to be short, but I'll work on that. Your review has made me giddy with happiness! I very much love Tomsy too!**

**Cam: Thank you, I will try!**

**kit: Thank you!**

**Anonymous: Imagine how Tom will feel once he becomes his normal self again, hehehehe!**

**andraide: I know, reading the books would definitely help me write this story! I haven't even seen all the movies either! **

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting across from Dumbledore in his office. His desk was strewn with all sorts of knickknacks and scrolls, just as it was back in the future. She had given him the note his future self had prepared and he had accepted it easily with very few questions. Hermione didn't know what was written on it, but Dumbledore was obviously unperturbed by the situation. He had even agreed to speak to the Headmaster on her behalf so that Hermione could transfer to Hogwarts for her seventh year, regardless of the fact that she had already graduated in her time. She most certainly wasn't looking forward to retaking her NEWTs.<p>

Hermione cast a furtive glance towards the corner where Tom was crouched, watching the two of them warily. Now the only thing left was to discuss his situation.

"You must be wondering about the case of poor Tom," Dumbledore said, noticing the direction of her gaze.

"What happened to him?"

"A most grievous accident had occurred during his Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Dumbledore explained solemnly, sucking on a lemon drop. "Mr. Riddle has been the victim of an errant curse, the effects of which we haven't been able to reverse."

"What sort of curse was it?" she asked.

"That's precisely the problem Miss Granger. We haven't been able to figure that out."

Hermione swiped at her hair in frustration.

"Even so! Professor, how could you allow him to walk around with just a pillowcase?"

Tom covered his face with his hands as he huddled further into the corner. Hermione watched the boy in pity. Even with knowing what he would do in the future, Hermione's protective instincts were ignited. He reminded her of her efforts with S.P.E.W.

Dumbledore simply shook his head sadly.

"Mr. Riddle has convinced himself that he's undeserving of anything else," he responded. "It was difficult to get him to accept even a pillowcase."

* * *

><p>Hermione left Dumbledore's office, shortly after arranging the remaining details of her stay. Dumbledore had advised that she move into Tom's quarters, seeing as the boy was hardly utilizing the space. A student had even found him sleeping in his closet.<p>

Dumbledore reasoned that perhaps Tom would regain his senses more quickly if he were allowed to remain in her company. For some strange reason, he seemed to regard her as his Mistress and appeared to be eager to do whatever that pleased her. Hermione had been too shocked to disagree.

She cast a furtive glance at the boy behind her as they approached the portrait in front of their room. He watched her with a meek expression, his arms full with Hermione's possessions. She had brought a trunk, which Tom insisted he carry. Trying to take the load from him had caused him to burst into another fit of self-punishment.

They entered the room and Hermione asked Tom to put her things near the edge of the bed. She warded the room then sat in a chair, not knowing what else to do at the moment. Although she had been sent here on a mission to thwart Voldemort, Hermione hardly thought that the current situation warranted it.

What sort of evil could Tom do as an elf?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review!<strong>


End file.
